


Guessing game

by KUPOXV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 20 y.o Noctis, Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Highschooler Noctis, Highschooler Prompto, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Noctis for our lucky Prompto, Young Prom and young Noct are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUPOXV/pseuds/KUPOXV
Summary: Prompto thinks he can differentiate his two lovers.He's proved wrong.





	Guessing game

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say... This is what happens when I talk too much with Izuumii? Yep.
> 
> It all started with a talk of "what if Noctis could go back in time, back when he was still a highschooler?" because he just needs to be at peace for a moment before he goes after the crystal again. WELL he'd definitely go back to his apartment to find his younger self and his boyfriend, and enjoy the situation.
> 
> You got it guys, the plot is terrible. I just wanted to write 20 y.o Noct with his slightly (18) younger self and Prompto. Enjoy!  
> No beta 
> 
> AND HERE'S SOME ART FOR THIS ONESHOT FROM IZUUMII (NSFW, of course) https://izunsfw.tumblr.com/post/171180095387/guessing-game-kupoxv-final-fantasy-xv-archive

 

________

 

“Nah, it's easy to differentiate the two of you.” Prompto bites in a toast nicely coated with strawberry jam while watching two similar characters fighting each other on tv. _They_ had to pick the same, of course, and thankfully the game allowed it.

 

“Ah?” Noct's voice behind him doesn't hide his curiosity, and he can feel his eyes on him.

 

There's movement on his left, a body shifting closer, until warm lips brush the shell of his ear.

 

“Tell us then. How can you make the difference?”

 

Astrals, Noctis' voice's so husky at the moment he feels like he's about to melt right in front of them. A shiver runs down his spine when a hand reaches to rest on his nape, almost threatening, yet so exciting.

It doesn't take long for the other prince, the one who's got him sitting on the floor, between his legs, to show his possessive side and grab a fistful of blonde hair and force Prompto to twist his neck and look at him.

 

“So?”

 

Prompto's cheeks flush red when he notices how dark his eyes look. “I- Uh...”

 

He wants to look at his older lover, the one who entered in their life two days ago, bursting into the bedroom while they were making-out. They were both surprised, to see another prince – the exact same one actually, only he looked slightly older – step inside the room with both despair and hunger on his face, only to offer to explain _later_.

 

It had been easy for him to prove Noctis he was... Well, him. It was harder for Prompto to believe it, and he still can't understand everything. But Noct, _his Noctis_ , after a long talk with his older self, had managed to reassure him.

And now the three of them have been taking turns playing this fighting game on tv the moment they woke up after the wildest night he'd ever spent, filled with happiness and love. The two princes had picked the same character, and were arguing over which one was the one with a red headband (the only difference the game had offered). And of course Prom had to open his big mouth and say he could differentiate them just like his two lovers.

 

“Well?” Noctis asks, his patience growing thin. Yet Prompto can hear the amusement in his voice.

 

“Well, Noctis' taller, and more ripped than you, Noct. I mean look at those abs and arms!” He manages to free himself from the grab in his hair, and sits on the older male's lap to poke the well-defined muscles. He's not that buff, but his arms are a bit bigger and he's got absolutely no fat on his stomach, only nicely defined abs.

 

A wave of confidence rises inside him when Noctis' hand runs down his spine to stop on the small of his back. “And his dick's bigger too.”

 

His boyfriend's eyes grow wide while the other male tries to stiffle his laugh.

 

“Huh, great way to make me feel bad.”

 

Prompto's smile doesn't vanish, although he doesn't feel that confident anymore. “Come on! That's not what I mean, you know I love yours too! And it's the future you so... It's cool, right?”

 

Fuck, he should've kept his mouth closed. He knows something's gonna happen now, he can sense it, just with the looks the two others are exchanging. But he didn't mean to be bad, though, he just said the truth! That's the first thing he'd notice with 20 years old Noctis. Not that he had much time to notice anything else, since he'd took his turn maybe... Twenty minutes after they first saw him? And he could totally feel the difference. He loves everything about his Noct, he wouldn't want him to change anything about himself. But fuck, Noctis' cock has definitely gained some girth in those two years. It's not a huge difference, but he could still feel it when the prince was fully sheathed inside him.

 

He wants to add that Noctis has those two thick and gorgeous blue veins on his cock which aren't that visible on Noct's, but he feels he should keep it for himself.

 

He's thinking of something, anything to excuse himself and let Noct digest what he just heard (since he doesn't look too pleased), when the warm fingers gently dig in the skin of his ass.

 

“I think...” He presses a kiss on Prompto's temple, “You'll need to prove it.”

 

Noct sneers next to him. Both princes exchange a willing look, and before he knows it, he finds himself slammed face flat on the kitchen's table, blindfolded with a scarf and forced to silence with a cock in his mouth.

 

He doesn't know if he should feel so aroused by the situation, but there's no way the princes missed the shameful erection between his legs. He can't suppress a moan when the tip of his other lover presses against his entrance after a quick and messy preparation. He's thankful that they still took the time to use some lubricant, though.

 

“So...” The one behind him grabs his ass and firmly massages his cheeks, leaning over him so his chest is against Prompto's back. “Still able to tell who's who?”

 

The man finishes his sentence with an agonizingly long thrust, only stopping once he's fully inside him to nibble his ear. The hand in his hair forces his face up, and the prince fucks his mouth slowly, forcing him to swallow his entire length, it only takes a short time for Prompto to accommodate.

 

They do him slowly for the first few minutes. Every movement's sensual, almost tender. And the blonde has absolutely no idea which one is _his_ Noctis. He couldn't make a difference without his sight and when he simply can't think anymore.

 

It only gets worst when they decide to be rougher, matching each other's movement so Prompto never feels empty and he thinks he's gonna go insane when they start moaning. Noctis' voice constantly echoing in his mind.

Fuck, he can't differentiate their voices at all. They're exactly the same, and both make him feel even more aroused.

 

His thighs start trembling when Noctis (whichever he is) brushes against his prostate. A stiffled moan and arching his back are enough for his bottom lover to understand, but he doesn't seem too keen on letting him come, yet.

He wants to touch himself, he needs to come, reaches a hand under the table and the punishment is immediate. Not one, but multiple rough slaps on his buttocks while another hand pins his own to the table with a loud thud. He chokes on the shaft in his mouth, thankfully the prince is kind enough to pull out. Prompto coughs while catching his breath, saliva and precum dripping from his lips. The burning sensation on his ass feels delicious.

 

“If you want to come, you have to tell.” The one in front of him speaks, already pressing his cock between his lips and Prompto can't stop himself from licking the tip like he would with a lollipop.

 

He earns a louder moan, and the fingers grabbing his hair are now gently caressing his cheeks as a reward. He's doing good.

 

“Tell us Prom, or I swear to the gods you're not cumming before tomorrow morning.” The prince in front of him adds, definitely impatient.

 

Prompto inhales, taking in the strong scent of his lover as he tries to guess, because he's got absolutely no clue. “You're... You-!” He's cut off by another thrust in his ass, hitting right against his prostate.

 

“Oi, you're taking too long.” The other male sounds more amused than pissed. “Say it already.”

 

Another thrust, and he cries out. Gods, he loves and hates this at the same time.

 

He 'looks' up.

 

“Noctis, you're the older Noctis.” His voice quivers with anticipation and anxiety. “... Right?”

 

He's right, he's got to be. The way the other punished him was more like his very possessive boyfriend.

 

The one behind him chuckles, and before he knows it, Noct's roughly sliding his cock back into his mouth.

 

“Yeah, okay. I think we're in for a while.”

 

Another suppressed laugh behind him, and once again Noctis' warmth is against his back. “You better learn fast.”

 

Fuck, he's so fucked.

 


End file.
